Dilarang Peluk Bakugou Katsuki
by Blattodea Lovers
Summary: Pokoknya tidak boleh, titik. Itu kesepakatan bersama fans. Yang boleh hanya pacarnya, bukan Midoriya Izuku. / Ketika Katsuki jadi leader grup idol dan Izuku cuma Guru TK ... or so they thought. #MonthlyFFA #9rupIdol BakuDeku


**Hak cipta Boku no Hero Academia sepenuhnya milik Horikoshi Kouhei. Karya ini dibuat demi memenuhi event bulanan grup Fanfiction Addict bertema 'Idol!AU' dan asupan dahaga pribadi. Bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

* * *

**Dilarang Peluk Bakugou Katsuki**

* * *

_**BAKUSQUAD PUBLIC MEET 'N GREET: LEADER BAKUGOU BUAT COMIKET GEMPAR**_

_oleh Tylee / 7:25 pm / April 20_

_TOKYO – Seperti yang telah marak diperbincangkan netizen beberapa saat yang lalu (lihat: Comiket umumkan guest star, #bakusquadgoestocomiket), hari ini grup idol Bakusquad turut memeriahkan Tokyo Big Sight dalam acara puncak Comiket 20xx. Semua pengunjung mengaku puas dengan penampilan grup idol yang sudah lima tahun aktif dalam industri musik kita. Banyak yang tertarik ikut acara meet-n-greet grup idol yang sedang naik daun ini, meski sebelumnya bukan penggemar._

_Jumlah pengunjung di hari terakhir membludak, jauh melebihi jumlah prakiraan panitia. Semua mengantri sabar demi bisa berbincang sedikit dengan anggota Bakusquad dan berburu tanda tangan mereka. Semua berjalan lancar hingga pukul 5 sore, Bakugou Katsuki (24, Leader), terlihat memeluk salah seorang fans._

_Seperti yang kita ketahui, fanservice bukanlah hal yang aneh dalam dunia idol. Bakusquad juga merupakan salah satu grup idol yang ramah pada fans dan tak segan memberi sedikit fanservice. Terkadang mereka muncul di sosial media untuk memberi komentar dan menanggapi kiriman fans._

_Lalu, apa yang berbeda dengan Bakugou?_

_Sejak awal debut, Leader Bakusquad sering diperbincangkan karena statusnya yang cukup taboo dalam dunia idol. Apa? Ya, memiliki kekasih dan tak segan mengumumkannya pada dunia._

"_Bakubro luarnya aja sangar. Dia bukan menolak disentuh fans, atau jijik seperti yang haters sebut. Dia hanya ingin menjaga perasaan kekasihnya. Tenang saja, pelukanku cukup untuk kalian semua, kok!" terang Kirishima dalam salah satu interview, tentang penolakan Bakugou pada fansnya. (lihat: Leader Bakusquad: unavailable, fans patah hati, Dalamnya Hello Kitty: member Bakusquad dan fans dukung keputusan Bakugou)_

_Bakugou tidak pernah memberi fanservice pelukan. Fans bertanya-tanya, apa artinya ini? Apakah 'batasan' itu ditiadakan? Apakah mulai sekarang Bakugou akan menanggapi fans seperti member Bakusquad yang lain? Siapakah fans yang beruntung ini?_

_(foto: Bakugou memeluk erat seseorang berambut hijau. Wajahnya terlihat masam.)_

…

_**bakubakubakuduar**_

_hkghjhkhlflj aku juga mauuuuuuuuuuu_

_**ailapbaku **_

_Bakugou terlihat kesal. Aku yakin ini pemaksaan._

_**Bakusquad #1 fan**_

_Mukanya kak bakugou kan permanen begitu wkwk_

_**kiriiiiiiiii**_

_pls. Member bksq aja gk bisa nyuruh apa-apa. **ailapbaku **pikir kita-kita rakyat jelata yg cuma fans ini bisa maksa bakugou ngelakuin sesuatu, meluk pula? Mustahil_

_**tiarai**_

_betul kata **kiriiiiiiiii**. Lagian kalian gak inget pacarnya kak Bakugou itu siapa? Kita sih tak ada bandingannya huhu_

_Bisa salaman juga aku gpp_

_**Bakusquad #1 fan**_

_aku gpp **tiarai **said. Di belakang layar sih mewek_

_**tiarai**_

_**Bakusquad #1 fan **DONT EXPOSE MEEEEEE_

…

**[-] mirai. asami**

_(foto 1: foto candid seorang laki-laki berambut hijau sedang menjelaskan sesuatu di depan kumpulan anak-anak TK. Di belakangnya terdapat replika fosil dinosaurus.)_

_(foto 2: foto selfie laki-laki yang sama, kali ini dengan ekspresi senyum awkward, wajahnya tampak lebih jelas, pipinya berbintik. Di sebelahnya seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua, TS.)_

_liked by **teireitei **and 573 others_

**mirai. asami**

Dunia begitu sempit!

Hari ini aku mengantar keponakanku lokakarya ke museum dan lihat siapa yang kutemukan!

The Lucky Fans! T-T

Terima kasih untuk waktu gibahin Bakusquad-nya sensei~ /wink

#luckyfansbakusquad #musutafumuseum #tetanggaandooooong

_tagged **midorizu**_

* * *

Midoriya Izuku punya banyak penyesalan hidup.

Tidak. Membantu Ochako volunter mengajar sejak sahabatnya itu mendirikan TK dan _daycare _Uravity tidak termasuk penyesalan. Meski terkadang bocah-bocah di sana bekerja sama membuatnya mati terkena diabetes.

(Atau mati dicekik Ochako karena tidak kebal dengan _puppy eyes _mereka. Mana saja yang terjadi lebih dulu.)

Tidak. Menerima tawaran jadi _freelance designer_ rumah sakit tempat Mama Inko bekerja juga tidak termasuk penyesalan. Walau hari-hari mendekati deadline Izuku berubah jadi robot dengan bahan bakar kopi hitam. Dan kurangnya porsi tidur terkadang membuatnya ingin mati saja.

Menantang Tenya meretas _website _pemerintah? Baiklah, Izuku sedikit menyesal karena telah mengotori tangan temannya dengan kegiatan kurang berfaedah. Mengorek dompet untuk bayar dendanya? Tidak juga. Berani berbuat, berani bertanggung jawab. Benar, 'kan?

(Lagian ia tidak akan bangkrut begitu saja.)

Datang ke acara puncak Comiket tanpa kabar dan berakhir dipeluk Katsuki di depan banyak orang sampai jadi _trending topic? _Sejak saat itu, entah bagaimana setiap dia keluar rumah selalu ada paparazi di sana-sini?

Izuku melirik parkiran kafe kecil tempat janjian ngopi bareng Tenya-Ochako yang penuh oleh prajurit warta bersenjatakan berbagai jenis kamera dan alat perekam mereka. Helaan napas dilakukan. Ya, Izuku menyesal.

Izuku hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa dipantau saluran gosip internasional, sialan.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Izuku meraih ponselnya dan segera mengirimkan pesan. Dia ingin pulang. Menikmati kesunyian dan terlindung dari kenyataan hidup. Selamanya kalau bisa.

.

_[Three Musketeer chatroom]_

Izu : Kalian di mana?

Izu : Tiga puluh menit belum sampai aku balik nih

Ocha : Ini macet di depan. Sebentar lagi sampai kok.

Izu : (_foto: tiga paparazi masuk kafe_)

Izu : Pembunuh bayaran mulai bergerak.

Ocha : Ha? Itu bukannya dari tabloid xyz? Kok bisa kesitu? Ada artis atau gimana?

Izu : …

Izu : Cha, aku tahu kau dan Tenya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian.

Izu : Tapi kau benar-benar tidak tahu?

Ocha : ?

Izu : _LUCKY FANS MIDORIYA IZUKU TONJOK BAKUGOU KATSUKI, FANS MURKA_ (_terlampir video amatir seorang laki-laki berambut hijau menonjok perut Bakugou Katsuki)_

Izu : klik linknya.

.

Izuku tersenyum masam begitu ponselnya bergetar beberapa saat kemudian.

.

Ocha : WHAT. KAMU KENA SANDAL IDOL?!

Ocha : *SKANDAL YAAMPUN

Ocha : IZUKUUUUUUU ITU YANG KAMU TONJOK FIGUR TERKENAL NAK

Ocha : ini udah di parkiran. Rame banget. LIHAT SEBANYAK APA YANG MAU PITESIN PALAMU NAK

Ocha : SEHARUSNYA JANGAN HAJAR DI TEMPAT UMUM! SERET DULU KE HUTAN!

.

Izuku mengantongi ponselnya begitu ia melihat Tenya dan Ochako di pintu masuk. Tenya melambaikan tangan sejenak ke arahnya, lalu berjalan ke kasir untuk memesan. Sedangkan Ochako langsung menghampiri Izuku dengan ekspresi campur-aduk.

"Kamu ngapain tonjok-tonjok idol orang sampai fansnya ngamuk gitu?" Ochako bertanya, terdengar heran. Dia kenal baik Izuku. Temannya yang hobi menangisi nasib karakter komik terutama _superhero_ ini bukan tipe manusia yang suka melakukan kekerasan dan tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Tonjok orang depan umum, ya mana yang ditonjoknya itu seorang idol terkenal? Tidak mungkin Izuku mau melakukannya secara sukarela. Pasti terbawa emosi.

Ochako mengangkat sebelah alis mata. Izuku kini mengacak rambutnya dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Dia berhenti merutuk sendiri setelah Tenya bergabung. Mereka pun hanyut dalam obrolan ringan.

Obrolan soal skandal terlupakan, hingga sebelum berpisah Ochako meminta foto selfie bertiga dan mengirimnya ke instamiligram. Seketika foto itu dipenuhi komentar pedas yang ditujukan kepada Izuku. Ochako jadi penasaran, langsung membuka hastag populer yang dibuat spesial untuk Izuku: #yuckyfansbakusquad.

"Wow. Fans beneran ngamuk kamu nonjok idola mereka tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi," komentar Ochako. "Bisa aja kamu dilecehin atau gimana gitu."

Tenya memberi tatapan seperti bapak-bapak yang kecewa pada anaknya. "Seharusnya kau tidak main kekerasan apa pun masalahnya, Izuku."

"Masih untung bukan wajah jeleknya yang kutonjok!" tukas Izuku kesal.

Dan … sampailah Izuku pada penyesalan terberat tahap dua.

* * *

_**ailapbaku**_

_cuma guru TK cupu aja tingkahnya selangit **midorizu**_

_#yuckyfansbakusquad_

_**hanaera**_

_kalau Bakugou jelek, kamu apa? Buruk rupa? **midorizu**_

_#yuckyfansbakusquad_

_**mieriru628**_

_bedebah **midorizu **kau gak pantes dapat pelukan Bakugou! #yuckyfansbakusquad_

_**deku**_

_I don't condone cyberbullying. Don't beg for forgiveness later you stupid creepy fans_

_#yuckyfansbakusquad #stopcyberbullying_

_**hanaera**_

_we only try to protect your Kacchan :(( **deku**_

…

**bakutsuki_official**

_Stop attacking **midorizu**. Be a fucking responsible netizen._

_And dont worry. He knew I'm handsome. Right, **deku**?_

_#yuckyfansbakusquad_

_Retweet_ (58,2k) _Like _(63,4k)

_**deku**_

_**bakutsuki_official **you need another punch?_

* * *

Izuku sedang malas-malasan di depan TV ketika Ibunya pulang liburan. Tak ada senyum merekah dan kantong-kantong berisi oleh-oleh disertai ucapan terima kasih dan untaian kisah selama liburan. Mama Inko berdiri menghalangi TV dengan tangan dilipat dan wajah tertekuk. Koper diam bisu di sebelahnya.

"Izuku," Mama Inko menghela napas, kecewa. "Mama pergi sebulan penuh dan ini sambutannya? Skandal?"

Izuku meringis. Posisi diubah duduk tegak, kepala ditunduk dalam-dalam.

Mama Inko duduk di samping Izuku, menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya lembut. "Lihat Mama. Mama tidak suka ya orang yang tidak mengenalmu bilang kau sombong, tak tau diuntung, buruk rupa, dan lain-lain. Anak Mama ini manusia paling baik. Terlalu baik untuk Katsuki, malah."

"_Ma_!"

Mama Inko terkikik geli melihat putranya merona. Senyum di wajahnya disentuh sendu. Serangan netizen itu tidak main-main. "Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan, Izu?"

"Resiko." Izuku mengusap lehernya sambil tertawa kecil. "Tenang aja, Izu mau kipasin apinya, kok."

"Kamu mau ngapain?" Mama Inko menatap Izuku horror. Anaknya sudah memasang seringai usil pertanda petaka.

(Anak baik dan penurut sekalinya berulah itu enggak kira-kira.)

"Jangan jantungan ya Ma."

"_Izuku!"_

* * *

_**deku**_

_HAPPY NINE YEARS ANNIVERSARY, DEKUPLOADS!_

_Live stream Q&A jam 8 malam guys. English sub available next week for overseas fans_

_The long-awaited face reveal._

_#facereveal_

_#dekunniversary #9th_

_#yuckyfansbakusquad_

_..._

_**kimura-dai889**_

_kenapa pake hastag #yuckyfansbakusquad ?_

_**deku**_

_**kimura-dai889 **tebak_

_**bakutsuki_official**_

_**deku **what the fuck. Deku no_

_**deku**_

_**bakutsuki_official **deku yes_

…

_**Bakusquad #1 fan**_

_CEK DEKUPLOADS SEKARANG!_

_#yuckyfansbakusquad_

_**tiarai**_

_rip **midorizu **haters_

…

**Dekuploads**

81,345,797 subscribers

Description

I'm just a normal kid who loves music.

(edited)

They said I'm a useless trainee. Oh, hey! They were right! I'm better of being everyone's cryptid net idol.

Request available.

**ON STREAMING**

* * *

Izuku mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi. Rambut hijau ia tata _comma hairdo_, mata dihias _eyeliner _dengan kantung mata ditebalkan. Ia memakai kemeja bergaris hijau dilapis vest hitam dan dilengkapi dasi sewarna matanya. Sarung tangan hitam adalah hal terakhir yang ia pakai sebelum menyalakan alat-alat perekam. Tinggal memasang ekspresi angkuh, dia siap bersanding dengan penjahat yang ada di komik-komik _superhero _kesukaannya.

(Izuku mungkin orang yang _timid. Alter-ego _Deku sih lain cerita.)

Begitu layar menunjukkan _streaming _sudah dimulai, Izuku menopang dagunya dan memicingkan mata ke arah kamera.

"Yo, malam semua. Mana yang kemarin-kemarin bilang aku menjijikan dan menyuruhku jauh-jauh dari Kacchan?"

* * *

_**FACE REVEAL NET IDOL DEKU **_

_oleh Tylee / 8:25 am / Mei 23_

_Siapa yang tidak tahu Deku? Net idol yang selama ini digemari pencinta musik dari mancanegara. Musisi yang aktif di Yutub dan memiliki subscribers yang jumlahnya mencapai 81 juta ini biasa menyajikan musik disertai animasi sederhana yang memanjakan mata. Video berisi Q&A-nya pun selalu dilengkapi animasi yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tetapi, semalam, kekasih dari Leader Bakusquad ini live streaming untuk pertama kalinya dan … (drumrolls) melakukan face reveal! Rupanya Midoriya Izuku adalah Deku!_

_(too bad girls, still no hug from Bakugou!)_

_Di live streaming itu pun Deku menjelaskan tentang video yang sempat viral dan menjadi pemicu awal cyberbully yang fans lakukan pada akun pribadinya, **midorizu**. "Soal videoku menghajar Kacchan? Jangan khawatir. Kacchan menyesal karena membuatku—iya, Midoriya Izuku bukan Deku. Kita tahu Deku sudah terkenal bahkan sebelum Bakusquad debut—viral. Aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian—aku yakin aku akan menyesali face reveal ini—jadi dia minta maaf. Kami bertengkar sedikit dan masalah sulit bertemu ini sedikit menyusahkan. Si bodoh itu bilang mungkin sebaiknya aku cari yang lebih baik. Kacchan tidak pantas jadi drama queen begitu. Makanya kutonjok. Sejak pertama hubungan kami melebihi pertemanan, aku sudah tahu resikonya. Jangan meremehkanku. Aku tidak selemah itu. Yah, kalian lihat sendiri 'kan setelah lama tak bertemu siapa dulu yang memeluk?" ujarnya sambil terkekeh._

_Next page 1 2 3_

_(foto 1: Izuku tampak tertawa sementara seorang gadis kecil di dalam foto memakaikan mahkota bunga di kepala Izuku.)_

_(foto 2: screenshot live streaming Deku)_

…

_**tiarai**_

_holy shit he's hot_

_**reiganaru**_

_Maksudmu musisi keren yang kalau sedang ngerapp badass itu this. Pure. Angelic. GURU TK?!_

_**Bakusquad #1 fan**_

_get a man who can be both cute and hot at the same time_

_Sekarang kita tahu kenapa kak bakugou sembunyiin deku._

_**hanaera**_

_I'M SO SORRY **deku **_

…

**deku**

_Tweets (974) Followers (83,2m) Following (139)_

_Your cryptid net idol, obv._

_Scrappy sketches and upload info_

_Subscribe me on yt **Dekuploads**_

_**deku**_

_Susahnya punya pacar anggota grup idol? Peluk lalu nonjok dia karena brengsek aja heboh satu dunia._

…

_[Three Musketeers chatroom]_

Tenya : Kau tidak pernah bilang kau Yutubers top ten dunia.

Ocha : IZUKU

Ocha : JELASKAN SEKARANG ATAU KUPECAT JADI TEMAN

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Author's Note)**

_Whoops. Ini apa?_

_Kasih tahu saya xD_

**Salam Mode Terbang,**

**Cunguk**


End file.
